Forum:Fake Episode Three Borealis Demo?
Oh yeah. I don't know if anyone can provide any insight on this matter, but i recently came across a video of a map that appeared to be a beta/demo map created for Episode Three. The person who released the particular video i saw claimed that it was an official map from Valve that they were using for concepts and ideas. it started out with Dog pulling the helicopter out of the ruined hangar after the advisors had fled. The majority of it seems to take place on the Borealis, stuck in the ice, in a canyon based off the Episode Three concept art. I won't go into too much detail. Unfortunately, it seems highly unlikely that these claims are true, seeing as such a map wouldn't have been released by Valve and since we haven't heard of any leaks or hacks, I find it hard to believe. Plus, it's been said that Valve is working on a new and improved version of the Source engine for Episode Three, so I'd think that this early in the process they'd be mostly working on that, not the storyline concepts. The evidence against it is pretty abundant. Has anyone else seen this video/map? I'm almost entirely sure that it's not real, but I would like it to be definite. Laytz94 23:41, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Dude, give us a link. Then we'll see. Whatever it is, it could be fun to watch. Klow 03:50, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, it certainly looks like a beta/demo/test map, (on account of the unstable and incomplete look of it). I should be able to get a link within the next couple days, but like I said, in all probability it's a fake... Laytz94 23:23, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, I found it. Oh and by the way, I'm sure it's fake now. The guy who posted it has somewhat of a history with posting fake videos. Plus, some of the words in the video are mispelled, ("3 days latter"). But here it is anyway: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORhGbjUxHIQ Laytz94 23:23, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Wow, I can't be fooled easily, but I just have a doubt. It just doesn't look like anything I've seen. It's just looks like real prototype stuff. Rough, incomplete, ugly, but with something solid behind it. Sometimes it really looks like the improved current engine. And the spelling mistakes, you can find some in the WC mappack, so you never know. I'm actually really puzzled. If that thing is a fake proto map (and I know how a proto map can look), it's pretty well done and just looks like legit... I can't find ant real giveaway flaw, can you?... Klow 02:36, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Well, that's what I thought at first. Becuase I've looked at alot of the stuff in the WC Mappack and some of the other old demo maps and I agree, it certainly looks similar. It strongly reminded me of how the proto maps from the leaked HL2 Beta were built. Especially since there was an animation for Alyx in there that I hadn't seen before, which also leads me to believe that this COULD be Valve stuff. Personally, though, I hope it's not official. If you saw what happened at the end you know what I mean. I don't want it to end like that. And, like you, I can't find any real flaws in the video itself, but like I said, the guy who posted that video seems like the kind of guy who would post a fake video. I've heard it from other people who think the same as well. So yeah, I really can't be sure. The mapping of the Borealis and the canyon and everything looked pretty impressive and legit enough to be Valve, (even if the map itself is really demo-ish) but there are some other things that hint at the opposite being true. I'll try and look around a bit more if I can. Laytz94 17:47, 5 March 2009 (UTC) At the end, it says "maps made by MLK", so it's pretty obviously fake. --Fireman V2 20:21, 7 March 2009 (UTC) You're right, it's now said at the start of the vid. Any links to the maps anyway?... Klow 22:51, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately, I could only find the video. No links or downloads so far. Oh well. I'm kinda releived now that I know it's not official. Laytz94 15:49, 9 March 2009 (UTC) And anyway, if it had been legit, it would have been very old stuff. Whenever they release Ep3, I bet they are further than this stage. So for very early stuff, it's not that bad, compared to some WC mappack maps. Klow 16:03, 9 March 2009 (UTC) I realize that. And I'm not concerned with the WIP nature of it, considering it's not scheduled for release until late 2010. I'm just glad that that's not the way Ep3 will turn out, (at least, for now). Plus, for the past 2 episodes, I've given into temptation and spoiled the endings for myself by looking up videos on Youtube. So it's kind of a relief that I haven't spolied it yet. I'm determined to keep it secret from myself until I play it. Laytz94 16:13, 9 March 2009 (UTC)